Under the Oak Tree
by Panda818
Summary: It's too hot to sit under the great oak reading all summer! R&R I'm bad at summaries


**Under the Oak Tree**

**This is just a little one-shot I wanted to write, I hope you like it! (unbeta'd, so have faith in my spell check!)**

**Disclaimer: I am not the amazing, one and only J.K.R. If I was, I would bask in my awesomeness..**

"Hermione! Live a little!"

"I don't want to."

"All you've done this summer is sit under this bloody tree and read a bloody book!"

"I like to read. And watch your language."

"Well what can it be to be so much more important than spending time with your friends? Than spending time with yours truly?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Come with us, we're all going to the pond, and I'd love to see all of you in a teeny bookeenie

Hermione blushed and replied saying, "I'd rather read a book, Fred. And it's bikini silly." She was enjoying (yet acting annoyed) all the attention Fred would give her telling her to have fun all summer. She had secretly been harboring a crush on Fred since her second year, and loved that he would notice her.

"It has to be good if you'd rather read that than snog me." Fred had also secretly admired Hermione since she was in her third year. Seeing her in the hospital wing, his heart broke and belonged to her since that. George didn't understand, no one did, but he was slowly falling in love with her.

"Fred!"

"If it's so important, what is it?"

"Nothing." She knew she answered too quickly and he caught it as well. "You, you wouldn't like it is all… School stuff. It's school stuff."

"Try me."

"No."

"In that case…" he snatched the book out of her firm grip. The moment he got it, he was furiously attacked by tiny arms and legs and a lot of bushy hair.

"Give it back!" Hermione was fighting the hardest and best her 5'4" self could, but she was no match for his Quidditch toned 6'2" build.

He eventually clambered out of her grip and climbed the tree she sat under all summer long. Once he was high enough to be out her reach, he looked at the cover. There was a man and a woman standing much too close for Fred's comfort under the title 'Savage Beloved' by Cassie Edwards (it's real lol). His curiosity peaked as he opened to the middle of the book, (where the steamy part usually was).

Both Fred and Hermione were bright red as he climbed back down and sheepishly handed her the book back. They seemed to be at a loss of words (which for Fred, is Amazing!) Fred decided he didn't like the quiet and decided to turn this.

"So…. Ron's not giving you enough then?" He managed to keep a straight face and his voice humorous even though there was an edge of cold in it.

"Fred Weasley!"

"You're the one reading it, love. Ickle Ronnikins must be.. lacking. I'll have to talk to him about that. We can't have a goddess like you running around in need; I'd be happy to oblige it," he said suggestively.

"I swear, you breathe a word, and you'll never even have to consider the option of children in your future."

'_She looks rather hot when angry, maybe I can push it a little more.._'

He slowly walked up to her proceeding to back her into the tree until his face was inches from hers and put his into her ear sending (badly concealed) shivers down her spine breathed, "a word.."

"Fred!" UGH! You can be so juvenile!… okay, I'm fine now.."

"So, why such a.. Different read?"

"…I don't know…"

"Well, 'Mione, my love-"

"You just called me love."

"I.. er.."

'_She wasn't supposed to hear that! It slipped!_'

"Ronald and I aren't dating," she whispered, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Oh?"

"No. Everyone assumes we should be together, and be the 'power couple,' (Fred snickered at her motioning at the mention of 'power couple'). Besides, I like someone else."

His heart plummeted.

'_Who's the bloke I have to show up?_'

"Who's the extremely lucky guy?"

"I could say you know him pretty well. You've grown up with him.." He didn't notice her hint of a smile playing at her lips.

'_Ron! That ba.. No.. Wait, she said she doesn't like him. Bill! He's older, handsome, and.. married. Not Bill. Charlie! He always gets the girls.. Wait! She doesn't even know him.. That leaces… George! My own twin! How could he? He knew I like her!_'

"Er, Bill?" '_He's married stupid!_' ***mental face palm***

She chuckled, "Fred, he's married."

"Right, uh, Charlie?" ***another mental facepalm***

"I don't know Charlie." She was trying extremely hard to suppress her giggles.

He glowered into space, " George?"

"He's nice, but he's kinda got Angie, and I'd hate ending on her bad side, and just no."

He was bewildered. '_Who?_'

"You forgot someone.."

There was only one other besides Ginny. But no, it couldn't be he'd kill himself if it was him…

"Oh Godric no. Ugh! Not, Percy?"

"What? Ew, Helga no! I meant someone else!"

"But the only one left is.."

"Exactly."

His face had fallen back at the thought of Percy and had stayed that way, mixed with a little confusion. She read his look wrong and her face fell as well. Like she made the biggest mistake ever. He was getting over his shock as she choked words out.

"I'm sorry. I thought.. I'll ju-"

He never heard what she was saying as his lips came crashing bruisingly onto hers. His arms wrapped around her waist and her delicate hands went to him; one to his well-toned chest and the other to his neck, then hair, touseling away at it.

Minutes, hours, days, whatever amount of time, it wasn't enough when they most regretfully parted, panting for air. Somehow they ended up on the ground, laying under her special tree.

"So, I take it you like me back?"

"I guess so.. wanna make the book a reality?" He grinned cheekily at her and flashed her a bodacious wink.

"Oh please, Frederick. It's too hot out," she sighed "and that book was far too cheesy compared to this." Fred pouted and she laughed. "Let's compromise then."

"Oh? More snogging?"

"Yes but we should get out of this heat!"

"Of course milady! Later.." With that, he pulled her into another searing kiss, filled with passion. As she moaned from pleasure (and partially heat), he flourished his wand and caused it to snow on them, banishing the heat and the rest of the world from their minds.

Everyone walked out back to go to the pond and paused at the sight of two people tangled roalling in the snow, under the oak tree.

After a rather awkward, pregnant silence, Ginny broke it stating, "Finally!" Everyone looked at her, confused and she sighed, "they've been crazy about eacother forever. Anyone with a brain could see that!" Ron was thankfully distracted from dwelling on Ginny's comment and the couple before him by Luna dragging him to the pond and shoving him in. Smirking, every one else in the group left the couple to snog eachother senseless.

Fred had decided. He looked deep into Hermione's caremel brown eyes, with little flecks of green in them and realized it. Seeing her smiling face, holding her dainty body in his arms, kissing her already swollen lips: Today was the best day of his life. And he could see she felt the same thing.


End file.
